DN049 Outlet Sprocket.txt
DN049 |scene= |srow=8 |topic=001579CA |before=Outlet_Sprocket: Our dependable line of Mr. Handy household robots will free you from the drudgery of housework forever. |response=''{Sprocket Giving a scripted marketing presentation. (The quoted portion is a marketing slogan.) / Friendly}'' From chores to childcare, errands to entertaining, 'No task is too big for Mr. Handy to handle'! |after=Outlet_Sprocket: And our models are legendary for their reliability and durability. With proper servicing, your Mr. Handy can last a lifetime. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F0B07 |before= |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. / Friendly}'' Wonderful! You're just in time for today's product demonstration. |after=Outlet_Sprocket: Right this way, please. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F0B06 |before=Outlet_Sprocket: Wonderful! You're just in time for today's product demonstration. |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. / Friendly}'' Right this way, please. |after=Outlet_Sprocket: General Atomics. The world leader in consumer robotics. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F0B05 |before=Outlet_Sprocket: Right this way, please. |response=''{Sprocket Giving a scripted marketing presentation. / Friendly}'' General Atomics. The world leader in consumer robotics. |after=Outlet_Sprocket: Our dependable line of Mr. Handy household robots will free you from the drudgery of housework forever. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F0B04 |before=Outlet_Sprocket: General Atomics. The world leader in consumer robotics. |response=''{Sprocket Giving a scripted marketing demo. / Neutral}'' Our dependable line of Mr. Handy household robots will free you from the drudgery of housework forever. |after=Outlet_Sprocket: From chores to childcare, errands to entertaining, 'No task is too big for Mr. Handy to handle'! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F0B02 |before=Outlet_Sprocket: And our models are legendary for their reliability and durability. With proper servicing, your Mr. Handy can last a lifetime. |response=''{Sprocket Giving a scripted marketing presentation. / Friendly}'' For military clients, General Atomics is proud to offer our Mr. Gutsy product line, complete with the latest in high-tech military hardware. |after=Outlet_Gutsy_Speaker: All right, you commie bastards. How do you like this? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F0B00 |before=Outlet_Gutsy_Speaker: All right, you commie bastards. How do you like this? |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. / Friendly}'' That concludes today's product demonstration. Good day. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F0AFF |before=Outlet_Sprocket: From chores to childcare, errands to entertaining, 'No task is too big for Mr. Handy to handle'! |response=''{Sprocket Giving a scripted marketing presentation. / Friendly}'' And our models are legendary for their reliability and durability. With proper servicing, your Mr. Handy can last a lifetime. |after=Outlet_Sprocket: For military clients, General Atomics is proud to offer our Mr. Gutsy product line, complete with the latest in high-tech military hardware. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=12 |topic=000A7CDF |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. / Friendly}'' How may I be of service? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. / Friendly}'' How can I assist you? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. / Friendly}'' Might I help you with something? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=001579C9 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. Disappointed; he'd like to make the sale. / Depressed}'' I am sorry, but the Galleria is closed. Do come back during normal business hours. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. / Friendly}'' General Atomics is here to help. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. Repeating a slogan, with pride. / Friendly}'' General Atomics. For all things robotics. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |topic=001579C8 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. / Depressed}'' Very well, sir. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. / Depressed}'' Very well, ma'am. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |topic=001579C7 |before=Player Default: Could you give me your product demonstration again? |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. Excited to be able to give his demo again. / Friendly}'' Why, of course! I'd be delighted. |after=Outlet_Sprocket: Right this way, please. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=001579C6 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Are any of your robots for sale? |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. / Surprised}'' Our floor models? Why, no, those are for display only. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. A bit embarrassed by the situation. / Friendly}'' Normally, I'd be happy to offer you your very own Mr. Handy kit (some assembly required). But I'm afraid we're all out of stock. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. / Friendly}'' I'm sure the new models will be arriving any day now. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |topic=001579C1 |before= |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk / Friendly}'' Welcome back. Do let me know if you need anything. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0004542E |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. / Irritated}'' Shh... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sprocket Formal British clerk. / Irritated}'' Please pay attention to the demonstration. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files